


temperature irregulation is gay culture

by torkz



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torkz/pseuds/torkz
Summary: Just a silly lil Drabble about what it’s like when none of the gays in your house can decide what to put the thermostat on.





	temperature irregulation is gay culture

“Caitlin! Please, if you love me, you will turn the heat up. It’s only 60 degrees out!”

“I know Chris, that’s why I have the air on!”

Derek rolls his eyes. He can hear from his spot on the couch that Chris is yelling from their office, and Cait is calling back from the bedroom. This is the fourth time today Chris and Cait have argued over the thermostat. See, Cait is what Derek likes to call a “hot gay”, she’s pretty much always hot unless the temperature is 40 degrees, and he and Chris are cold gays, completely unable to function without a steady 75 degrees. When they first all moved in together, Derek knew this would be a problem. He understands that it’s more fair to keep the house cold to accommodate Cait, since it is way easier to warm up than it is to cool down. Chris understands this too, he just doesn’t give a shit. As such, Nursey tried to enact a rule that the house would stay between 65 and 69 degrees, warm enough that the boys don’t feel like they’re freezing, but cool enough that Cait doesn’t feel like she’s melting. It lasted about a week.

“Oh my God, you guys, chill. We have been over this. It is not fair to expect Caitlin to live in a warm house when we can just use blankets, Chris. And it is too damn cold outside to have the air on Caitlin and you know this. Just turn it off.” Derek says, exasperated.

“Der--,” Chris starts.

“Nurs--,” Caitlin tries.

“I will ground you both, don’t test me.” Derek interrupts.

It’s silent for a moment before Derek hears the air shut off. He smirks to himself as he settles in his corner of the couch and goes back to reading. He’s a few more pages in when he hears the sheepish shuffle of his partners walking into the living room. He puts his book down and waits as they sit on the couch with him, Cait in the middle, Chris in the other corner. Derek notices that Cait is donned only in spandex and a sports bra, and Chris has on a pair of Derek’s old sweats and his favorite Sharks hoodie, and it’s taking all of his willpower not to laugh. Chris turns the T.V. on and starts scrolling through Netflix.

“You two do know that I can’t actually ground you, right?” Derek says after a moment.

“No, but last time you said you were going to ground us neither of us got kissed for a week!” Chris says, indignant.

“It was a terrible week, Nursey, I really don’t want to repeat that.” Cait agrees.

“Sure, but you could have kissed each other.” Derek says, chuckling.

There’s a pause of consideration, and as they look at each other, Derek realizes they really didn’t think that was an option. He cracks up, tears rolling down his face, abs aching.

“Derek, I swear to God that never occurred to us.” Cait says, laughing herself.

“I really don’t know how we didn’t, we’ve been dating each other way longer than we’ve been dating Nursey.” Chris says.

Derek finally calms down as they discuss back and forth, but his grin is fixed on his face. When he started at Samwell, he never imagined he would live with two of the best people he’s ever known with more love than he ever thought possible. He leans over to kiss his girlfriend in the middle of her sentence, following that up with a few kisses to his boyfriend. They grin at him and he steals the remote, settling in.

“So. Princess Bride?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend Nan as a gift for helping me and being a beta for my fic! I hope you enjoyed  
> Leave me a comment or visit me on [tumblr](%E2%80%9Coluranurse.tumblr.com)!


End file.
